Red Rose
by KimVA
Summary: (Sasusaku)/summary/ jika kau melihat bunga mawar merah. Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu? Cinta yang menggebu? Baginya, bunga mawar merah adalah...
1. Prolog

Sebuah mawar merah yang ranum

Ia tersenyum kecil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangkai berduri sebuah mawar merah. Senyumnya mengembang berkali lipat saat tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat tak memedulikan duri yang terdapat di sana.

Semakin kau menggenggamnya erat, semakin sakit dan berdarah tanganmu

Darah menetes demi tetes di sebuah buku diary bertema autumn, meninggalkan noda tetesan yang menimpa tulisan rapih.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah senangnya bergulir sedih kala ia menyadari diari-nya tertetesi darah miliknya sendiri. Ia menaruh asal bunga mawar merah itu dan meraih diari yang ternoda darah, memandangnya sedih penuh sesal dan menghapus setetes darah di sana.

Sreeet... Jempolnya menghapus darah.

Uchiha Sasuke, tepat di sana darah terhapus.

 **-** **-** **-** **-**

Merah melambangkan kemarahan, egoisme, keberanian.

Namun merah baginya adalah bahaya.

 **-** **-**

To be continued

 **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** _note :_ _hehehe, aku pub cerita baru lagi. kali ini mungkin akan ada sedikit adegan bunuh-bunuhan(?)_


	2. Dear Diary

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara has owned Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. And, this fic is truelly mine KimVA, plots, idea n etc.

Okc, happy reading minna... Hup u lik it!

1\. **_Dear Diary_** ** _._** ** _._**

Teruntuk diary :

Ada tiga hal yang aku benci di dunia ini.

Satu, kebohongan.

Dua, ketidakberdayaan.

Dan tiga, kepura-puraan.

Semua hal itu adalah faktor besarku untuk membenci. Aku tahu, ini memang sifat yang akan dibenci orang jika menghadapi orang bersifat sama seperti'nya'.

Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengan dia yang memperkenalkan sesuatu yang semakin menjadi list sifat yang aku benci.

'Memanfaatkan'. Pria itu memperkenalkannya padaku, membuat sebuah–banyak–kebohongan untukku, memfaatkan ketidakberdayaanku ditambah kepura-puraanya. Katakan–memang benar–aku ini manusia terbodoh di dunia yang mencintai semua hal yang aku benci

 **000**

Semuanya berlalu bagai awan di atas kepala, tidak terasa namun akan berakibat, entah itu hujan, badai atau musibah lainnya. Yang pasti, aku menghadapinya dengan kesendirian dan memegang keping terakhir hatiku yang kau sia-siakan.

Aku mengingatnya, "karma akan berlaku padamu, ingat itu." dan menyumpahi semoga dia lekas mati dengan cara paling menyedihkan dan menjijikan.

Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan akhir-akhir ini, memendam rasa sakit yang bernanah dan menangis selagi mataku bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tahu, kau di sana menertawakanku.

Bedebah! Pria brengsek! Keparat! Bajingan!

Well, mungkin kau baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak dengan esok, esoknya, kemudian hari, minggu, bulan, tahun. Kau akan merasakan, karma apa yang akan membunuhmu perlahan.

"Well, karma has been begining right? Not now, not yet, but tommorow!"

 **.** **.**

 **000**

Bersambung

 **000** **.** **.**

Note :

Btw, ini masih pembukaan(?) /digelundungu/ sebenarnya aku males jg sih bertele-tele, tp ya... Rencanannya mau slow n shoot to the point langsung masalah. Pengen bikin yg baru ajah /nyengir/

Oke minna, gimme ur mark in review box please?


	3. Anemone Merah

Sakura, namaku. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai florist bersama Pig di tokonya sendiri. Menghela napas kasar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca toko bunga ini. 'Dia' memakai kaus polos merah tua dan celana training hitam berdiri menjulang menggapai pintu. Membukanya

'Kling!' lonceng kecil berbunyi. Aku membuang muka dan kembali menggeluti kegiatanku menggunting tangkai bunga dahlia. Melirik lewat ekor mata. Si brengsek itu rupanya mendekatiku dengan wajah kalemnya, aku mendengus pelan. "Hell! Untuk apa ia kemari?! Belum puaskah?!" gumamku.

Badanku menegang saat sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundakku, hampir saja gunting terjatuh di lantai jika aku tak menggenggam erat sebagai pelampiasan. Terlalu dekat, si brengsek itu menatapku seperti biasa, intimidasi yang tak bisa terelakkan melihatnya menatapku tajam.

Aku tersenyum malas, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku pelan dengan menjunjung frasa 'pembeli adalah raja'. Wajahnya masih menatapku dengan mata yang sangat aku benci. Tatapan dalam yang tak pernah aku mengerti.

"Ikutlah denganku." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, sekali lagi, apa aku harus mengacuhkannya? Atau mengikuti instrukturnya, ah lupakan!

Bibirku melekung sebelah, seringai yang kuanggap meremehkan, "maaf tuan, saya sedang bekerja. Lebih baik anda mencari 'pekerja' lain untuk urusan anda," kataku menekan kata 'pekerja', dia tersenyum kecut dan si brengsek yang bernama Sasuke berjalan mundur selangkah cukup membuatku menghela napas pelan.

"Sakura! Aku hanya perlu dirimu!" tegasnya datar, untung saja aku bebal kata itu, jika tidak, seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, pasti aku sudah bertekuk lutut di depannya mendengar 'bahwa dia mmbutuhkanku', seraya berdecih aku memutar mata dan seketika melihat dua wanita pekerja Ino sedang menonton kami, aku menatap dua wanita itu garang dan mereka langsung pergi setelah membuang wajah.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lenganku, wajahku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sudah berputar dan berjalan cepat, pun aku ikut terseret bersama langkah kakinya yang tergesa memasuki mobil yang dahulunya adalah jemputanku. Hell! Mau apa dia?!

Aku menyentak tangannya agar terlepas sebelum si brengsek itu memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil menjijikan itu.

"Jangan basa-basi! Apa maumu hah?!" tariakku dengan nada dalam. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan, melipat tangan dan bersandar pada pintu mobil.

"Kau memaksaku berbasa-basi, Sakura." apa-apaan itu?! Aku mendengus kesal.

"Apa maumu?!" kataku ulang, Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya—brengsek sebenarnya apa maunya?!

"Bukankah kau kubeli?! Melupakannya nona? Munafik! Astaga! Ribuan Ryo aku beli dirimu dan aku hanya menikmatinya selama 3 bulan?" dia terdiam setelahnya—seolah dia menyesalinya, cih! Mana mungkin si brengsek itu bakal menyesalinya? Mataku membulat dan menatapnya tak percaya. Tertawa miris aku meluapkan sebuah tikaman yang tepat menusuk ulu hatiku.

"Yep! Tenang saja tuan, terima kasih sudah membeliku, besok 'aku akan membeli diriku sendiri' darimu, tenang saja, kau tak rugi bukan?" tanyaku miris, mataku memejam dan tetap memberinya senyum miris, ia tak berkutik seolah memang aku hanya 'barang' dan mengiyakan 'itu'.

"Hanya begitu? Lebih baik kau cari yang lain... 'Barang sepertiku' masih banyak bukan? Kunjungi saja Madam Isabelle," sindirku sambil memutar tubuh, memunggunginya dan hendak mengangkat kaki enyah dari pandangan si bedebah itu.

"Sak–"

Tubuhku berbalik dan mendapatinya memandangku kosong, tanganya tergantung seolah hendak menggapaiku, aku tersenyum kecut kala menyadari dua meter jarak di antara aku dan brengsek itu.

"Apa?! Sudah cukup tuan? Aku sedang mencari uang, tenang 'aku akan membeli diriku sendiri', jangan khawatir dengan uangmu." dan kakiku melenggang begitu saja setelah melihatnya memandangku sendu—cih! Aku benci kau memndangku kasihan!

Aku tahu, kau akan tertawa setelahnya. Tragis bukan?

Sendirian, tanpa tahu siapa keluargaku, hidup dijejali hutang karena aku sempat terserang self injure akibat terlalu menekan rasa kefrustasian lewat menyakiti tubuhku—membuatku sering bolak-balik rumah sakit mengobati luka yang kuciptakan sendiri, dan paling parah, aku hampir menegak racun tikus akibat tekanan masa laluku. Aku hampir diperkosa preman jalanan saat itu, membuatku mengundi diri dalam zonaku sendiri.

Hari itu, tanpa sengaja setelah aku ditemukan hampir bugil—karena hampir diperkosa, seorang wanita yang awalnya kuanggap malaikat menolongku tak ubahnya seorang succubus licik yang menjeratku ke dalam lelangan wanita portitusi di sebuah acara besar yang dihadiri manusia—pria pembisnis skala besar. Dan saat itu, aku terjual dengan harga fantastis dan menjadi budak birahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tahu, rasanya menjadi sebuah 'debu', aku tahu rasa sesak karena menjadi sebuah kata 'semu' karena dulu, aku menjadi orang di antara sepasang tunangan. Si brengsek itu memiliki tunangan yang sangat jelita hingga aku menganggap diriku hanya sebuah 'sampah' moral yang harus dibuang. Dengan bodohnya aku bertahan, mencintainya—brengsek, aku memang mencintainya karena memerlakukanku dengan sifat lembut dibalik aroganisnya.

"Ra..."

Aku tahu, bahwa sebuah 'sampah' harus dibuang, daripada didiamkan dan mengundang lalat mendekat atau sampai baunya terendus, bukankah itu buruk? Maka, aku pergi diam-diam setelah permainannya padaku. Pergi jauh dari kota di mana aku bernaung selama ini. Syukurlah, rupanya masih ada yang mau menampung 'sampah' sepertiku. Pergi tanpa uang dan mengandalkan kakiku, berjalan lebih dari puluhan kilo, memakan 'sampah' dan akhirnya bertemu Ino yang sedang memetik beberapa ranunculus untuk tokonya. Saat itu, aku hancur, kelaparan, kucel, kotor, bau dan dia membuka lebar tangannya memelukku dengan perasaan tulus—bukan simpati karena keadaaanku, sebab aku tak mau dikasihani.

"Sakura..."

Aku benar-benar menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangi beberapa hal spesial yang hanya berada dalam anganku, dia menganggapku selayaknya adiknya, saudaranya karena ia anak tunggal.

"Sakura!" aku terperanjat saat sebuah tangan menepak bahuku. Ah, Ino...

Tersenyum kikuk aku padanya, "maaf aku melamun," terangku, Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Kau merugikanku, jangan melamun! Lihat bunga tulipku! Astaga! Ini impor dari Turki! Kau merusaknya!" sewotnya! Aku memandang tanganku! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Memeras kelopaknya hingga lecek! Ah, karena melamunkan masa suramku...

"Hehehe, maaf."

"Jangan diulangi, nanti aku bangkrut!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah-baiklah, nona Yamanaka!"

Aku mengelap pot bunga, lalu setelah bersih merangkai beberapa tangkai menjadi satu dan dibungkus untuk pemesanan acara pernikahan di kota Ame, setelah semuanya selesai, seperti saat ini, aku mengelap keringat dan membantu mengangkat beberapa karton berisi bunga ke dalam pick up.

Ino menepuk bahuku, sontak aku berbalik, rupanya ia membawa dua gelas tinggi perasan lemon, aku meraihnya.

"Ah, sudah Sakura, kau terlalu bekerja keras! Untuk apa klien menyewa pekerjanya? Sudah biarkan pria-pria itu melakukan tugasnya," kata ino sambil menarikku duduk di kursi anyaman rotan, menatap para pria yang mengangkut aster dan beberapa karton besar bunga azelea dan lavender.

Mataku bergulir melirik Ino yang duduk di sisiku, "sepertinya, toko kita benar-benar kehabisan bunga. Bahkan hampir seluruh bunga dipacking bukan?" tanyaku. Ino menggeleng pelan lalu meminum minumannya.

"Tidak, ranunculus, mawar hitam dan tulip masih ada," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, omset naik bukan?" Ino tertawa menderngarku mengatakannya.

Toko bunga milik Ino benar-benar melongpong! Rupanya klien satu itu orang berada hingga hampir menguras seisi toko bunga—minus ranunculus, tulip, mawar hitam, kaktus dan beberapa bunga matahari hidup di pojokkan sana.

Setelah pick up itu melenggang, aku dan Ino akan berangkat ke kebun yang biasanya menjadi 'gudang' YamaFlowers. Siap dengan pakaian berkebun, bibit bunga dan beberapa barang bawaan, aku dan Ino berjalan ke tempat yang tak jauh dari kebun. Well, untungnya toko bunga Ino ada di dalam desa—Konoha, sehingga masyarakat tak memandang kami aneh—lirik baju kebun—sehingga tak terlihat memalukan.

Kita sampai, kebun sebesar 30 x 25 meter membentang dengan beberapa petak ukuran berbeda, kebanyakan mawarlah yang hampir 20 persen mengisi tanah gembur.

Menggerling dan melihat Ino memetik beberapa daisy dan menanam bibitnya, aku malah tertarik menatap sebuah bunga perdu dekat kumpulan bunga dahlia merah. Aku baru melihat bunga ini. Cukup terkesima saat memegang kelopaknya, halus sangat halus dan rapuh.

"Anemone, namanya." aku tersentak kala suara Ino tapat berada di sisiku, tangannya kotor namun ia memetik setangkai bunga warna merah indah, mencolok namun sendu yang aku pikirkan, aku terpikat setelahnya.

Bersambung~


	4. Problem

Semuanya runyam, sangat runyam seolah aku baru saja buta dan kehilangan arah di mana pandanganku berada, yang kuingat, baru saja aku mengetuk pintu rumah Ino dan semua objek di mataku hilang. Hitam, hanya sebuah ruangan gelap dan aku duduk sendiri di atas kayu yang kujadikan alas dudukku. Lalu, sebuah cahaya menyorotku membuatku menyipit perih.

Dan... Tiba-tiba aku membuka mata—langit-langit asing, putih yang membuat mataku perih. "Di mana aku?" lirihku saat merasakan sebuah kasur lumayan keras menjadi alas tidurku.

"Rumah sakit." napasku tercekat, wajahku memiring ke kanan dan melihat seorang pria yang tak aku kenali—bermata amethyst dan rambut panjang, cantik, batinku. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia pria, terbukti suaranya yang dalam dan berat, namun melihat wajahnya perasaan benciku meluap saat melihat kemiripan wajah dengan 'sosok itu', menenguk kekesalan pelan, bagaimana pun ia terlihat baik.

Aku tersenyum kecut, jadi, aku kembali ke rumah sakit—lagi? Apa karena alasan yang sama?

Aku duduk dan menyender di kepala kasur—dengan bantuan pria yang tak kukenal, merasa malu sebenarnya. Aku tak mengenalinya dan dia tentunya tak mengenaliku. Aku cukup tertegun karena ia cukup pengertian.

"Jangan memaksakan kondisimu, jangan terlalu lelah." dingin, namun memberiku sebuah rasa hangat tersendiri, aku merunduk, lalu apa alasannya hingga aku masuk lagi kerumah sakit? Apa...

"Janinmu lemah, apalagi diusia mudamu, 19 tahun eh?" tanyanya, aku merunduk dalam, semakin malu merasa kata-katanya menusukku. Entah kenapa...

Inilah, yang aku takutkan, aku berharap semoga ia adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang mengetahuinya—jika tidak, aku tak bisa membayangkan ke depannya. Aku mendongak pelan dan menatap kosong sosok pria cantik itu yang terduduk di sisiku dengan mimik tenangnya.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Aku meneguk ludah, Hyuuga? Apaa... Ah tidak!

"Haruno Sakura."

Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan aku kembali menunduk.

"Aku sudah tahu dari tanda pengenalmu, maaf telah lancanh," katanya dan dia meraih segelas air putih di nakas dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku mengangguk menerima permintaan maafnya, kemudian lekas meraih gelas dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Janinmu... 2 bulan, lemah karena beban pikiranmu dan mana suamimu?" tanganku meremas leher gelas, rasanya ingin aku menelan gelas ini hingga mulutku berdarah membuatnya tahu seberapa tak inginnya aku mengatakan siapa ayah biolgis dari janin ini.

Mataku menggenang, kilasan, banyak kilasan berat yang kualami dan aku menutupmya rapat seolah hal itu adalah aib besar dan sebuah 'sampah busuk' yang harus aku sembunyikan. Menyeringai miris dan mata yang tetap memandang buku-buku jariku yang memutih, "mati, ayahnya sudah mati!" kataku seperti gadis yang gila dan aku sudah gila—tentunya karena beban hidupku.

Pria bernama Neji hanya menghela napas berat dan menepuk kepalaku berulang-ulang, "aku turut berduka, dan ingat tak baik berlarut dalam duka mengingat kau sudah tak lagi 'sendiri' ada sosok kecil yang membutuhkan perhatianmu." kata itu membuatku terperangah, ia tersenyum kecil dan aku memandang dua manik mutiaranya yang berkilat-kilat...

"Ya." hanya itu yang terlontar dari dua bibirku.

Suara derit kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar bebarengan dengan Neji yang berdiri. Ia meraih gelas yang setia kugenggam dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Istirahatlah... Administrasinya sudah teman pirangmu urusi, tak perlu sungkan dan sepertinya teman pirangmu tengah berjalan kamari." yeah, ia pergi dengan langkah ringan dan tak lama sosok pirang datang dengan sebungkus makanan manis.

"Baikan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. Lalu ia duduk di sisiku, memandangku dalam dan aku meneguk ludah, aku merasa hawa yang tak enak.

"Siapa ayah dari janinmu, Sakura?" napasku tercekat, seolah laring membuat sebuah sumpal baru di sana, yang kutahu, ia tampak lebih frustasi daripada aku yang menerima beban berat ini.

"Kau akan tahu siapa dia," bisikku ikit-ikutan merasa tertekan dengannya. Dia mendesah.

"Siapa pun dia, dia harus bertanggung jawab!" tekannya, aku menjadi gusar. Bagaimana tidak, 'dia' hanya menjadikanku sebagai penyalur kepuasannya dan 'dia' juga hanya beranggapan aku ini hanyalah sebuah boneka dan kesenangnya sesaat, lalu dibuang, mana mungkin ia bertanggung jawab?! Miris bukan?

Membuang wajah dan aku baru tahu jika ruanganku saat ini berada di lantai dua—aku melihat parkiran rumah sakit dan jejeran kendaraan. Ino terlihat menghela napas berat.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku? Baiklah, aku akan mencari siapa 'si brengsek' itu yang menanamkan benihnya di perutmu!" pekiknya. Aku menahan napas dan menatapnya dengan mata kosong. Harapanku, hanya hidup tenang, tidak dengan 'beban' baru yang banyak ditunggu pasangan suami-isteri setelah berumah tangga dan dengan mudahnya janin itu hidup bersarang di perutku.

Aku menunduk dan menatap selimut putih yang membaluti perutku, memandang iba sesuatu yang telah memiliki jantung di sana, "Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..." nama itu nyaris tertelan di tenggorokkan sebab aku takut mengatakannya.

Aku melirik takut Ino, ia mendesah berat, "Sasuke? Bukankah pria itu yang memesan hampir seluruh bunga di toko kita?" mataku menyipit...

Ino mengguncangkan bahuku, menyadarkanku, "dia! Dia yang kukatakan kemarin! Klien asal Ame yang akan menikah! Ingat!" mataku membulat dan dadaku membuncah nyeri, terasa ribuan jarum menancap dalam. Mataku menggeneng, aku sedih untuk diriku sendiri...

...sudah kuingatkan, aku hanyalah mainan yang akan dibuang, lalu kemarin ia tak semata-mata untuk mengunjungiku—ternyata untuk membeli bunga di toko milik Ino untuk dekor hari pernikahan..., ternyata... Ia sudah benar-benar serius dengan wanita itu.

Ino terisak, aku termenung, ia lebih kasihan pada diriku dan aku lebih kasihan pada anakku, belum saja menghirup satu mili kubik pun udara, ia sudah dianggap sebuah kata 'semu' yang mungkin memang si brengsek itu tak sadari.

"Hiks! Sakura... Seharusnya kau-kau mengatakannya padaku! Hiks..., agar aku hiks—bisa memotong penisnya hiks!" Ino senggukkan dan aku hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan, aku rasa malah ingin tertawa akibat ucapan frontalnya.

"Sudahlah Ino..."

Ino menyusut air matanya dan memandangku penuh kilat kemarahan, "ini tak adil Sakura! Tak adil! Kita harus memberinya pelajaran! Setimpal dengan penderitaan yang telah menimpamu!" tegasnya provokator, hanya sajaaa..., aku tak berminat dan lebih mengibarkan bendera putih dengan mundur teratur seraya berkata...

"Tidak Ino, biarkan Tuhan memberi karma untuknya, Tuhan lebih tahu hukuman apa yang pas untuknya!" gumamku. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Ya!"

'Semoga saja ia lekas mati!' batinku berapi-api...

"Aku membencimu... Uchiha," kata itu meluncur seiring suaraku yang melirih dan aku menangis, merasa pertahananku hancur kala mengusap perutku, perut yang berisi sebuah kehidupan...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tiga hari terlewati, setelah aku menginap di sana dan memandang malas teve yang ada di ruangan inapku, moodku semakin hancur kala di teve menayangkan siaran ulang si brengsek yang menikah dengan wanita sok polos itu—mereka terkenal tentu, siapa yang tak tahu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan apa saja dan mengenai dua kepala 'gelap' itu hingga ia tahu betapa mirisnya aku di sini!

Menghela napas dan mengelus perutku, aku mematikan teve dan melihat Ino datang dengan membawa sosok pria tegap dan wajah tanpa emosi di gandengannya. Tanpa perlu berkata aku sudah tahu jika pria ini bernama Sai—aku melihat nametagnya di seragam militer milik pria klimis itu.

"Kau boleh pulang Sakura. Bagaimana jika kau menginap di rumahku dulu, pasti merepotkan dengan kondisimu," sahut Ino sambil duduk bersisian dengan Sai.

"Ah, dia Sai, kekasihku. Dan Sai ini Sakura sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku." tanganku terjulur dan Sai meraihnya. Aku melepasnya cepat dan kembali menatap Ino yang memandangku dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Bagaimana? Mau?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Baiklah Sai, bisa bantu kami merapihkan barang-barang milik Sakura?" Sai si klimis mengangguk tanpa bicara dan mulai merapihkan barang bawaan milikku.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Topik yang sama setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit dan duduk di atas sofa beludru rumah Ino.

"Perutmu tak bisa selamanya kau tutupi, kandunganku semakin membesar, apa kata warga Sakura? Terlebih kita tinggal di tempat pedesaan semacam ini? Hamil di luar penikahan hal tabu bukan?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaan tadi dan aku cukup melipat tangan di atas perut seolah bisa menyembunyikan kandunganku selama mungkin.

Aku berdecak, "lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Ino tampak berpikir keras, lalu wajahnya menyendu membuatku takut sendiri. "Aku tahu ini ide gila, tapi siapa tahu ini memang takdir Sakura... Aku juga mengorbankan banyak hal... Tolong Sakura, terima 'ini' sebagai hadiah untuk adik yang kusayangi..."

Ino membuang wajah dan menatap sebuah cincin perak di atas meja—aku baru tahu ada cincin di sana, bibirnya terbuka, "menikahlah dengan Sai, dia tak keberatan jika hanya membawa nama keluarganya sebagai identitasmu dan anakmu kelak, hanya simbolis untuk membuang prasangka... Setelah anakmu lahir kau bercerai dengannya..."

Peluru, sebuah peluru dingin namun panas telak menembak kesadaranku hilang hingga jantungku seakan teremas keras—aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi apakah Ino tidak berlebihan? Astaga...

"SAKURAAA!" dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang kudengar berdenging di telingaku... Hidupku semakin rumit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bersambung~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Note :

Bagaimana wankawan? Langsung masalah bukan? Hahahahaha~ jan tegang... Masalah makin banyak setiap chap nambah...

Fiuuh~ *lap keringat* well, aku lagi mood buat ngetik red rose, jadi... Taraaaaa, kalo ancur, jangan nyalahin aku, nyalahin diri Vanya yang begoknya sampe terkenal ke galaksi orion...

Jadi untuk chap ini... Mana suaraaaanya?

Teriaaak AAAAAAAA!


End file.
